


是非 短篇合集

by yrryhy



Category: History2是非
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrryhy/pseuds/yrryhy





	1. 【是非】醉酒

by慕念

非盛哲还在图书馆埋头跟报告死磕，放在旁边的手机已经开始不停的振动，他看了一眼，是他预先设置的闹钟，已经六点了，今天约好了跟老师在外面吃饭，再晚就来不及了，他赶忙收拾好自己的东西。

到了才发现，是奕杰今天定的地方是一个西餐厅，装饰的很有情调，周围都是成双成对的情侣。是奕杰和平时休闲的打扮不一样，穿着一身深灰色的西装，配上他标志性的金丝眼镜，看上去格外帅气有型，透露着成熟男人的魅力。

坐在自家男朋友对面，非盛哲突然有些羞涩和紧张，他原本以为只是一家三口出门聚个餐，有些不敢直视是奕杰的眼睛，顾左右而言他道：“优优呢？”

“优优送到叶子家去了，今天只有我们两个人。”是奕杰笑容温和的解释道，在非盛哲惊讶的目光中从旁边的座位上拿出了一束玫瑰，“情人节快乐！”

惊喜的情绪瞬间溢满了整个胸腔，非盛哲没有想到，平日里那么不拘小节的人会给他准备这样的浪漫，俊秀的脸颊顷刻间浮上淡淡的绯红。

他这才想起，难怪街上到处都布置的那么粉红浪漫，自己居然忘记了，“我……对不起，我什么都没准备……”

是奕杰握住了自家小男友的手，手心的温度在两人相握的肌肤上传递开，这是他们在一起的第一个情人节，能够让小非开心才是最重要的，“没关系，我准备了就够了。”

玫瑰、红酒、烛光晚餐一样不落，是奕杰这次是做足了功课。

非盛哲酒量并不好，平日里喝啤酒还行，这突然一下子换成后劲大的红酒，再加上某人有意无意的推波助澜，等出餐厅的时候，非盛哲已经站不稳了，整个人都挂在了是奕杰身上。

醉酒的非盛哲和平日比完全是两种状态，坐在计程车的后座上，借着路边飞驰的灯光，勉强能看清，嫣红的双颊，水润的唇瓣，柔软的脸颊不停的蹭着他的颈侧，还用着软糯的声音叫着他的名字。

“是奕杰……是奕杰……”非盛哲趴在他身上，仰头看着他，修长好看的手指摩挲着他的侧脸，平日里清澈纯真的眼睛此刻已是一片迷离，“是奕杰……我好喜欢你……真的好喜欢……”

仰头亲吻着带着胡茬的下巴，露骨的向爱人传达着他的爱意。

是奕杰浑身像是被火烧着了一般，额头上青筋突起，就算是圣人此刻恐怕也不能坐怀不乱，更何况他还不是。只是最后的理智还提醒着他自己还在计程车上，还有外人在场。

“小非，别……”是奕杰声音低哑，极力忍耐着。

稍微被拉开了一点距离，非盛哲的指尖抚摸着他的下巴，露出了一抹笑容，无辜又纯良，“好扎啊……”

说完又凑近了几分，近到是奕杰能够感受到他温热的呼吸，“那个东西我还没用……”

“嗯，我知道……”

“可是已经过期了……”非盛哲双手撑在他肩上，柔软的鼻尖磨蹭着他的鼻尖，像是小孩子找到了新奇的玩具，玩得不亦乐乎。

“没关系，我们买新的。”

温软的唇瓣吻上他的那霎，是奕杰的理智彻底崩塌了，一手扣住非盛哲的后颈加深了这个吻，空余的手顺着衣摆探入，灼热的手掌抚上了他敏感的后腰，非盛哲整个人都软在了他怀里。

“师傅麻烦开快点！”是奕杰沙哑的嗓音中带着化不开的浓浓情欲，已经硬起来的物件抵在非盛哲的腹部，男孩躺在他怀里大口的喘息着，缓解着因为接吻而带来的缺氧，身体不安分的蹭动着，不知死活的挑动着他已经被欲火点燃的神经。

他从来没有像现在这样觉得回家的路这么远。

下了车，是奕杰搂着人跌跌撞撞的走进楼道，非盛哲的手臂环在他脖子上，时不时的亲吻着他的脸颊。

走到门口，是奕杰直接将折腾了一路的人按在门上，霸道的吻上之前已经被他吻得嫣红的唇瓣，舌尖强势的侵入，扫过敏感的上颚，缠住了那湿软的舌头，不住的吮吸，抵死缠绵。

手掌摸上后腰，指尖顺着牛仔裤的缝隙探入，握住了那挺翘柔软的臀肉，肆意的揉捏，指尖不时的划过那隐秘的穴口，惹得怀中人一阵阵的颤栗。

非盛哲从喉间断断续续的发出甜腻的呻吟，舌尖被吻得发麻，身上每一寸被他抚摸过的肌肤都像是着了火一般，灼热的快要将他整个人融化了。

是奕杰用最后一丝理智打开了门。

两人一起躺倒在床上的时候，除了对方，眼里便再也容不下其它了。

是奕杰将人压在身下，凝视着他，眼中是满满的深情，指腹摩挲着他的唇瓣，这张脸，他怎么也看不够，这个人，他怎么也要不够……

非盛哲张开嘴，将手指含入口中，滑腻的舌头缠绕而上，氤氲着水雾的眼眸迷离的望着他，唇角含着一丝笑意，色气又纯真。

是奕杰迫不及待的除去两人的衣物，细碎的吻落下，在那白皙光滑的肌肤上留下点点红痕，分开他修长的双腿，沾着润滑剂的湿漉漉的手指伸入了紧闭的穴口。

炙热的性器一点一点的嵌入被开拓过的甬道，身体被异物入侵，非盛哲仰起头，漂亮的脖颈拉出一弯优美的弧度，嘴中发出一声破碎的呜咽。

“是奕杰……奕杰……”非盛哲紧紧的抓住他的肩膀，像是溺水之人拼死抓住最后一块求生的浮木。

是奕杰吻住他，将他的恐惧与无助尽数接过。

下身开始缓慢律动，带着数不尽的怜惜与深情，这是他来之不易的珍宝，穷尽一生，必须要好好保护的人。

END


	2. 【是非】另一种可能

绚丽的灯光，震耳的音乐，空气中弥漫着烟酒的味道，在十六年的人生当中，非盛哲是第一次踏入这种地方。

热辣的液体滑过喉间，灼烧着他的每一根神经，身体变得有些飘忽，脑子里像是被搅成了一团浆糊。不能思考了也好，至少胸口那处的疼痛便没有那么强烈了。

当一只手环上腰间的时候，非盛哲半天没有反应过来，模糊的视线让他看不清那个人的脸。那人喃喃在耳边低声邀约着，等到大脑终于理解了对方的意思，非盛哲突然笑了一下。

反正在所有人眼里，自己那么脏，那么跟谁做，也都无所谓吧……

非盛哲踉踉跄跄的被人半拖半抱着来到后巷，背靠在墙上，被人压着亲吻和抚摸的感觉陌生又恶心，可是他不想停下。

被鄙视，被霸凌，被抛弃，他所遭受的痛苦多到他无法承受，这一刻，他什么都不想去在意，只想要彻底放纵一次。

身上的重量突然消失，非盛哲有一瞬间的无所适从，他听不清朦胧的声音，眼前也是一片胡乱晃动的虚影。

他不知道发生了什么，不过无所谓，谁都一样。凭着昏暗的灯光，脚步虚浮，摇晃着捡起那人掉落在地上的避孕套。

“你要不要跟我做？”非盛哲用手上的东西轻拍了一下来人的脸颊。

少年清秀的脸上泛着淡淡的绯红，目光迷离，唇角的笑容带着几分媚意，放荡又清纯，是奕杰不想承认，却也不能否认，那一刻，他的心是真的有一丝悸动。

那一巴掌不算重，打散了是奕杰心中不该有的妄念，却没能让非盛哲清醒过来。微弱的耳鸣让本就不清楚的脑袋更加混沌，烈酒在空荡的胃里翻滚灼烧着，一直就存在的恶心感愈加剧烈。

非盛哲弯腰扶着墙干呕着，没吃过饭，到最后也只是吐出了一点之前喝下的酒，喉咙火辣辣的灼痛着。

“你没事吧？你家在哪，我送你回去。”是奕杰扶住非盛哲的肩膀，少年有些痛苦的闭眼皱着眉，没有给他丝毫的回应。

人已经意识不清了，是奕杰也没有别的办法，总不能直接把他扔街上不管吧。

把人半抱着带进酒店房间的时候，是奕杰一直在问自己，到底为什么要多管闲事。或许只是为人师表的道德感和责任感，让他不忍心看到这么一个孩子自甘堕落被人欺负了。

在浴缸里放好温水，是奕杰直接把人扔了进去，动作算不上有多温柔。突然被水淹没，非盛哲挣扎着醒了过来，迷茫的看着眼前的环境，显然还没有搞清楚状况。

是奕杰本来想让他自己洗，但看眼下的反应，他真的有点担心少年会把自己淹死在浴缸里。

非盛哲的衣服没有脱下，之前被解开了几颗扣子的白衬衫被水浸湿后粘在身上，胸口露出大片如玉的白皙肌肤，美不胜收，是奕杰尽量控制着自己的视线。

许是经过一番折腾，非盛哲看上去清醒了一些，清醒的后果便是痛苦也随之而来，就是他脸上有之前留下的水珠，是奕杰还是能看得清，少年在哭。

是奕杰蹲下身，平视着少年，语气很温柔，“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

或许是酒精让人变得放松警惕，亦或许是这个人的声音太过温柔，非盛哲毫无保留的将压在心底的痛苦倾诉给眼前这个陌生人。

“感情不是人生的全部，你才十六岁而已，不会只谈一次恋爱的，现在觉得最重要的，将来未必是。”是奕杰轻揉了一下他的发顶，耐心的劝导着。

而他显然低估了酒精的影响和少年的固执，哭泣只会让意识更加混乱，他的劝解非盛哲没有听进去一句。

两人距离隔的如此之近，近到只要一转头就能吻到对方，非盛哲也这么做了，柔软的嘴唇贴上对方的，唇边的胡茬让他感到些微的刺痒，手臂也搭上了对方的肩膀。

是奕杰愣住了，直到滑腻的舌尖舔过唇线才回过神来，一把将人推开，非盛哲撞在了浴缸边缘，失神的看着水面，半响，才喃喃道：“我很脏吗……”

话语中混合的痛苦和绝望让是奕杰不由得心软了几分，语气也算不上多严厉，“别这么轻贱自己。”

水已经快凉了，想要让他自己洗肯定是不可能了，是奕杰也没有别的办法，只好亲自动手为他脱下衣服胡乱清洗了一番。用武力压制住了少年各种不安分的动作，然后将人用浴袍裹着抱到了床上，“把自己留给真正爱你，懂得珍惜你的人。”

是奕杰的衣服也已经湿透了，起码也要等到明早才能晾干，今晚是回不去了，酒店只剩下大床房，幸好床还够大，是奕杰尽量远的躺在了另一边。

之前的那些话非盛哲或多或少还是听进去了一些，可是终究还是有限，未过的酒劲、失恋的痛苦加上对性的好奇，让他无比的想要得到这个人。或许是酒精让人变得大胆，少年做出了平日里绝对不敢做的事。

敏感的下身温暖湿热的所在包裹，是奕杰突然惊醒，借着昏暗的灯光，他看清楚了，少年跪趴在他腿间，因为他突然的动作而抬起头，那张青涩的脸上竟有种艳丽的妩媚。是奕杰只觉得一阵血气上涌，下身不可抑制的起了反应。

是奕杰一把将人推开，像是要掩饰自己的失态，声音格外严厉，“你自爱一点！”

十六年里的唯一一次任性，他想要放纵到底。

“去哪？”是奕杰拉住了半挂着浴袍就想要往外走的非盛哲。

“随便找谁。”

拉扯间非盛哲毫不妥协，是奕杰也被他三番四次弄得有些火起，直接拦腰抱起将人扔在了床上，随即翻身覆了上去，“你自找的！”

手指解开系带，灼热的手掌顺着腰线抚摸而上，他能感受到手下的身体在微微颤栗，“现在后悔还来得及。”

回应他的是一个吻。

理智被彻底烧毁。

非盛哲被诱哄着翻过身去趴在床上，细碎的吻落在脖颈、后背，年长者熟练的挑起了他的欲望，沾着润滑的手指闯入了紧闭的密处。

炙热的性器挤入被开拓好的后穴，强烈的痛感席卷而来，异物的侵入是如此的难以适应，非盛哲十指紧攥着床单，害怕和恐惧占据了情绪的主导，只是一切已经不能停下了。

是奕杰能感受到少年的恐惧，耐心的安抚着。将分身抽出，揽着少年略显单薄的肩膀将人转过身，温柔的吻落在那双含着泪水湿漉漉的眼睛上。含住下唇不住的舔舐，舌尖探入口腔交换着甜腻的亲吻。

握住非盛哲的分身挑逗着，刺激着少年的欲望，直到感觉到他完全放松，才再次将硬挺的阳物送入少年体内。

阳光透过窗户洒入室内，刺眼的光线让床上的人从睡梦中清醒过来，非盛哲睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在男人的怀里，昨晚的一幕幕从脑海中闪现，少年羞耻的想要找个地洞把自己埋进去。

非盛哲小心翼翼的从男人怀里退出来，牵动了昨晚使用过度的地方，一阵钝痛传过神经，少年赶紧捂住嘴，将痛呼压了回去。

害怕吵醒还在熟睡的人，动作尽量轻的穿好衣服，非盛哲准备收拾好就赶紧溜走，蹑手蹑脚的从床头的地板上捡起自己的书包，却在转身的那一霎被人握住了手腕。

“我送你回家。”半躺在床上的男人眼含笑意的看着受到惊吓的少年。

End


	3. 【是非】吃醋的正确打开方式

摆机位，找角度，所有的工作人员都在各自忙碌着，烈日也丝毫不能驱散他们的热情，话剧社的新剧本马上就要开拍了。

只是他们的男主角还明显有些不在状态，非盛哲站在花坛旁，格外的局促不安，他还从来没有尝试过这种装扮，一身白色的洋装短裙，黑色的丝袜紧紧包裹住纤细修长的双腿，淡金色的卷发披散在肩上，模样十足的可爱，又隐隐有些撩人的性感。

“别乱动！”叶文玲一巴掌拍在非盛哲的手背上，那双不安分的手一直试图把裙子往下扯。

这身打扮对非盛哲来说实在是太过了，超薄的丝袜让他感觉像是在漏风，刚好遮住大腿根的短裙给他一种根本没有穿衣服的错觉。

“真的非要这样穿吗……”还没有正式开始拍摄，非盛哲还想再垂死挣扎一下。

“剧本就是这样的啊。”非盛哲穿着高跟鞋，比她高了不少，叶文玲双手捧着他的脸迫使他低下头，“小非，你这样真的很漂亮！”

“不信你问你家那位。”双手稍微用力，非盛哲也跟着转过头去，刚好跟一直注视着这边的是奕杰四目相对，红晕瞬间布满了非盛哲的脸颊，被看到这幅模样实在是太羞耻了，他本来是不希望是奕杰来探班的，但是结果他完全拗不过自家老师。

虽然大家都没有期望一天就能够拍完，但刚开始拍就出了意外还是谁都没有料到的，作为首次尝试高跟鞋的非盛哲同学，十分荣幸的在第一次走位时就崴到了脚。

除了就在跟前的叶文玲，是奕杰是第一个跑上前查看的人。非盛哲挣扎着想要站起来，过程中又碰到了伤处疼得倒吸一口冷气。

“别乱动了，我带你去医院。”看到非盛哲疼得厉害，是奕杰心疼不已，也顾不得旁人在场，直接一把将人拦腰抱起。

社员受伤，加上将人带走的又是大名鼎鼎的Death Note，自然是没有人敢上前阻拦，包括叶子也不想去当个电灯泡。

光天化日之下被男朋友这样抱着，非盛哲害羞到不行，连耳尖都被染上了诱人的绯红，走了一段距离，终是忍不住羞意，软糯的小声说：“放我下来吧，好像不是很疼了……”

就算非盛哲不是很重，毕竟也是个成年男性，这样抱着走确实有些吃力，是奕杰没有坚持，小心的将人放下扶好站稳，然后径直在他前面蹲下，指着自己的肩膀，一脸笑意的看着他。

非盛哲傻傻的愣在原地，像是没有理解他的意思。

“上来吧，你穿的鞋子不好走，别待会儿又扭伤了。”

是奕杰背着他缓步走着，非盛哲双手环着他的脖子，下巴轻轻抵在他的肩上，唇角扬起的笑容洋溢着幸福，阳光将两人的影子拉得很长，重叠在一起。

鉴于伤得并不重，二人最终也没有去医院，而是直接回了家。

非盛哲坐在沙发上，眼睛一瞬不瞬的凝视着半蹲在自己身前的男人，是奕杰神情专注的握着他的脚踝，将冰袋敷在脚腕上，冰袋的温度透过丝袜传递给了皮肤，疼痛也似乎因此而消散了许多。

“还疼吗？”冷敷的时间差不多了，是奕杰随手将冰袋放在桌上，转身关切的询问着。

“不疼了……”非盛哲笑得很单纯，完全不知道自家的腹黑老师已经开始脑补不可描述了，一点也没有意识到危机即将到来。

是奕杰靠近了一点，毫不意外的闻到了一路上都若有若无的那一丝香水味，小非又不用香水，肯定是从叶文玲身上蹭来的，“下次不要和女孩子靠那么近，叶文玲也不行！”

非盛哲噗嗤一声笑开了，想起了之前被是奕杰打断的那场亲热戏，“你吃醋了吗？”

是奕杰显然是不知道窘迫怎么写，毫不客气的顺杆往上爬，起身直接将人压在了身下，脸上的坏笑完全不加掩饰，“是啊，我吃醋了，怎么办，你怎么补偿我？”

经过是奕杰长期的熏陶，非盛哲也比以前稍微放得开一些了，主动仰起头在是奕杰唇角轻轻吻了一下，“这样补偿行不行？”

是奕杰愣了一秒，转瞬间笑容愈发扩大，越加得寸进尺，“还不够……”

低下头，在非盛哲耳边低声耳语了几句，那张清俊的面容以肉眼可见的速度瞬间布满红潮，僵持了几秒，非盛哲最终还是轻轻的点了点头。

眼罩阻隔了非盛哲的视线，而在下一刻又突然被人抱起，陷入黑暗加上骤然间的失重，非盛哲惊恐的抓住了是奕杰的衣领。

“别害怕，我不会让你受伤的。”低哑沉稳的嗓音抚平了非盛哲的惊惧，一颗躁动的心陡然间安定下来。

end


	4. 【是非】003

距离上次医院的事情过去了两个月，期间周心如一直都没有再出现过，是奕杰也只是偶然间听周绍安提起过，他姐姐似乎留在台湾定居了。

虽然自己已经与周心没有任何旧情，但她毕竟还是优优的妈妈，他也不能完全阻止女儿与妈妈见面，所以当收到周心如的短信，是奕杰犹豫再三，最后还是决定带着优优去见她。

当然，他也没有忘记提前告诉非盛哲一声。

咖啡厅内，是奕杰与前妻相对而坐，看着久未相见的母女说话谈心，脸上没什么表情，只有在时不时回应优优时才会露出一个笑容，视线也总是不受控的往外面转去。

不经意间，一个熟悉的身影出现在对面的马路上，是奕杰几乎是条件反射般的坐直了身体。只是再看去时，那个身影已经消失不见。

是奕杰不确定非盛哲有没有看到他，他本不应该心虚的，小非之前也是同意的，但是他脑海中不可自抑的浮现出青年落寞离去的背影。

理解是一回事，真正接受又是另一回事，爱人的自卑，被霸凌留下的阴影，本就不是一朝一夕能够克服的事。

越想越担心，是奕杰拿起公文包直接起身，“优优先住你那，明天我去接她。”

天幕被夕阳笼罩着，映衬着房间也有些昏暗，是奕杰打开房门，客厅里静悄悄的，空无一人，往常这个时间应该在家里的人完全不见了踪影，打电话也是无人接听，强烈的不安涌上心头，慌乱间是奕杰完全没有发现留在冰箱门上的便利贴。

爱人似乎是离家出走了，是奕杰又如何还能够安心的待在家里。

不过他也没有漫无目的的去找，小非的打不通那就找叶文玲，当然结果也并不理想，最后还是周绍安接了电话，背景是一片嘈杂的音乐声。

那个偏僻的酒吧后巷，三年过去了也没有任何改变，看到迎面走过来的人影，是奕杰才算是松了一口气。

看到他的那一瞬间，青年脸上浮现了一抹笑容，心情明显愉悦了很多，“酒吧太吵了，所以之前没听到……”

是奕杰没有多言，直接伸手将人拥入怀中，非盛哲不知道发生了什么，却还是本能的回抱住他。

“你如果介意的话，可以告诉我，不要一个人扛着，我会心疼的……”是奕杰的手掌摩挲着爱人的后颈，像是在安抚，这是他最珍爱的宝贝，他不希望他的爱人受到任何伤害。

非盛哲一头雾水，还是在是奕杰解释过后才明白到底发生了什么，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大，从怀抱中挣脱，双手抚摸着是奕杰的侧脸，认真的注视着那双墨色的眼眸，“你误会啦，而且……我相信你……”

他已经不是那个阴影中的少年了，他有勇气，陪着是奕杰，一起走到阳光下……

误会解开，是奕杰心底的石头落了地。想起今天早上顺手买了之后放在口袋里的东西，瞬间有些蠢蠢欲动。

调转了方向，一把将人按在墙上，是奕杰唇角勾起一抹坏笑，掏出口袋里的东西，轻拍在非盛哲脸上，“嗯，零零三，了解一下？”

熟悉的地点，熟悉的方式，似曾相识的邀约让非盛哲瞬间涨红了脸，红晕也蔓延上了白皙的耳尖，脑袋轻晃了一下，软软的说了一声，“不要……”

如此害羞窘迫的可爱模样全然落入了大灰狼的眼中，又怎么舍得再放手，是奕杰手撑着墙面，低头靠近，额头相抵，鼻尖互相磨蹭着，“真的不要？……”

“真的……”语调上扬，语气中的愉悦笑意完全不加掩饰，两个陷入热恋的小情侣在这偏僻的角落里嬉闹着。

非盛哲双手环着是奕杰的脖颈，静静凝视着他，那双漂亮的眼眸如同盛满了星光，每一缕都是对他的爱意。非盛哲仰起头，轻吻了一下那柔软的唇瓣，脸上的绯红又加深了几分，“还是要吧……”

是奕杰呼吸一窒，胸口是一阵强烈的悸动，伸出手臂紧紧的环抱住眼前的人。

过了半响，低哑的声音在耳畔响起，“我们回家！”

end


End file.
